Preguntas sin respuesta
by mestisay
Summary: Mientras sus manos se movían solas para desvestirla, pensó que aquello debería haber pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y que no tenía sentido que no hubieran cubierto la soledad ajena con la suya propia"


- Tú y yo no somos íntimos, Cuddy. Ni siquiera nos soportamos. No tenemos el más mínimo afecto el uno por el otro desde hace mucho tiempo, admitámoslo.

- ¿Y entonces, por qué todo este juego? ¿Por qué andarnos con rodeos cuando podemos decirnos las verdades a la cara, House? ¿Por qué te escondes detrás de esa máscara de soledad?

- Yo no me escondo de nadie – la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegara a su casa, pero tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque la cercanía le resultaba demasiado incitadora.

- Pues no lo parece – hubo un momento de pausa, un instante de silencio en el que los dos aprovecharon para reordenar sus pensamientos y serenarse antes de decir alguna barbaridad - ¿Por qué has venido realmente, House? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué yo? – avanzó un paso más hacia él. Estaban tan cerca que el médico pudo oír claramente cómo la respiración de la mujer se cortó de golpe cuando sus manos se enredaron en su cintura. Pudo escuchar el jadeo que recogieron sus propios labios cuando la besó de lleno, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Se separaron un instante mínimo, un intervalo de tiempo tan ínfimo que sólo bastó para que él la arrinconara contra la pared y atacara de nuevo los labios femeninos con ansia. Esta vez, ella sí que reaccionó. Repartió caricias con parsimonia, mientras sus manos ascendían por la espalda del hombre que en esos instantes, se afanaba por aguantar de pie a pesar del dolor creciente en su pierna. Apuraron al máximo el momento de separar sus bocas de nuevo para coger aire, y cuando lo hicieron, ella sólo pudo apoyar la cabeza en la pared y rezar para que aquellos brazos no dejaran de sostenerla.

- Ven... – la oyó susurrar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse arrastrar por la oleada de paz que inundó sus sentidos. Cuando tomó de nuevo conciencia de su cuerpo, estaba sentado en la cama, con ella sobre él. Mientras sus manos se movían solas para desvestirla, pensó que aquello debería haber pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y que no tenía sentido que no hubieran cubierto la soledad ajena con la suya propia. El tiempo de espera había sido insoportable, pero la recompensa, estaba valiendo la pena.

- Lisa, yo... – intentó hablar, pero no le salían las palabras. Estaba desesperado por darle placer, porque estaba seguro de que también lo recibiría. Pero el ritual de besos y caricias que ella estaba realizando, lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Lo sé... Hemos esperado bastante, pero no es razón para negarnos un poco de cariño.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Así que respiró hondo y se dispuso a tomar parte en aquel acto sólo reservado a enamorados, amantes entregados por completo, del modo más íntimo. Tomó la cara de la mujer con sus manos y apartó un par de rizos. La atrajo con ternura y la besó de nuevo. Aquellos labios que en otro tiempo había probado por pura casualidad, ahora se ofrecían con anhelo.

- Creí que esto no volvería a pasar – enredó los dedos en el pelo del médico, al tiempo que volvía a besarle y sus caderas comenzaban a rozar las de él en un movimiento lento, provocador.

- Si tenemos que esperar por ti, aún estaríamos discutiendo en la puerta – sólo alcanzó a susurrarlo, porque las palabras se le entrecortaban por los suspiros provocados por la necesidad casi dolorosa de poseerla de inmediato, de comprobar si el resto de su piel sabía tan bien como sus labios. A través de la leve luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, la vio sonreír por el comentario, pero no tuvo nada que añadir al respecto. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de aquello, o de repetirlo hasta cansarse. Ahora sólo importaba el instante en el que estaban, ese en el que ella, por fin, hacía que los pantalones y la falda se fueran al suelo, y que la ropa interior quedara olvidada en algún lugar de la habitación.

Estaban completamente desnudos, y él no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de que ella viera la cicatriz y sintiera repulsión. Pero el miedo quedó de lado cuando una voz dulce comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

- Cierra los ojos... – la miró por última vez antes de acceder a su petición. Sintió las manos de Cuddy bajando por su cara, acariciando sus labios y su cuello, notó la humedad de su lengua lamiendo su pecho. Siguió repartiendo caricias por su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a la parte que a House le daba más miedo. Cuando, con una suavidad extrema, los dedos femeninos rozaron su cicatriz, estuvo a punto de pararla y marcharse a casa, a refugiarse en su soledad – No tengas miedo...

- No tengo miedo – mintió.

- Estás temblando – ella seguía susurrando en su oído, lo que hacía que los escalofríos continuaran su peregrinaje por su espina dorsal. Le empujó levemente para estirarlo completamente sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Un suspiro escapó de ambas bocas.

El ritmo comenzó lento, demasiado lento para los dos, pero era una tortura que ambos estaban dispuestos a pasar antes de dejar que el desenfreno tomara las riendas. Los movimientos leves de la pelvis femenina lo estaban dejando sin respiración, pero estaba decidido a quedarse sin aire si ese era el precio que debía pagar por seguir recibiendo tanto placer.

En un segundo, el vaivén de las caderas de Cuddy se tornó más rápido. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron, el corazón latía desbocado, y ninguno tenía suficiente control sobre sí mismo como para evitar que sus ojos se cerraran debido al huracán de sensaciones que los rodeaba.

House no podría aguantar mucho más. El movimiento frenético estaba consiguiendo que llegara a lo más alto, pero para Cuddy el camino no era tan simple, así que con su mano, él comenzó a marcar un ritmo distinto en la zona más sensible de Lisa. Pronto los leves gemidos que habían escapado de los labios de la Decana, se volvieron más audibles. Dijeran lo que dijeran de él, aunque fuera un cabrón en el trabajo, aunque fuera un cabrón en su vida diaria, cuando estaba en la cama con una mujer, era un caballero.

Ninguno pronunció el nombre del otro cuando alcanzaron el clímax. Cuddy se tumbó al lado de House, con el pelo revuelto y algunos rizos pegados a la frente debido al sudor de sus cuerpos. Él la miró, también con la respiración agitada, y notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Lisa, que atribuyó al esfuerzo realizado. Sin embargo, aún cuando él no había tenido tiempo de pensar, ella ya estaba analizando la situación.

- ¡¿Qué hemos hecho?! – se tapó la cara con las manos y ahogó un grito.

- ¿Te arrepientes tan pronto? – intentó ponerle un punto irónico a la frase, pero no pudo ocultar el resentimiento por el comentario de Cuddy.

- Yo no he dicho que me arrepienta, House... – le miró y siguió hablando – Es sólo que ni siquiera lo hablamos. Parecíamos dos adolescentes salidos.

- No somos adolescentes, pero salidos estábamos un rato – a los dos se les escapó la risa sin poder evitarlo - ¿Crees que deberíamos hablarlo?

- ¿Y qué vamos a decir ahora?

- No, si a mí no me apetece hablar. Yo sólo... por si tú querías hacerlo – ambos se quedaron callados un rato, pero el silencio no es algo que vaya demasiado con House si tiene ciertas preguntas rondando por su cabeza – Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

- Estuvo mejor que bien – la miró y ambos sonrieron.

- Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto.

- ¿House, te estás sincerando? – se puso de lado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, mirándolo con una mezcla de intriga y algo de sorna.

- No. Pero si lo hiciera, en un caso totalmente hipotético, te diría que ha sido el mejor polvo que he echado en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? – ella ya no entendía las frases de House, estaba demasiado cansada para entender nada.

- Por la parte que te toca, sí – volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y Cuddy estaba casi dormida cuando House habló de nuevo – El movimiento ese de caderas, ¿te sale natural o has estado practicándolo mucho? – la carcajada que escapó de Cuddy resonó en la habitación, e hizo que él también se riera – Es sólo por curiosidad.

- ¿A qué movimiento de caderas te refieres? – le preguntó cuando ya casi había recuperado una respiración normal.

- Al que hacías cuando... Espera – se colocó sobre ella – Era algo como... Algo como esto – comenzó un movimiento circular con sus caderas. Cuddy abrió las piernas para conseguir el máximo contacto posible, obteniendo una sensación extraña, un placer muy leve que fue aumentando conforme House mantenía el ritmo. Casi sin pretenderlo, ambos llegaron de nuevo al orgasmo, provocado por la propia fricción de sus caderas y la excitación que aun mantenían – Algo así...

- ¿Yo hice eso? A veces me sorprendo a mí misma.

- Y luego el egocéntrico soy yo – ambos volvieron a reír - ¿Sabes? Es extraño.

- ¿El qué?

- Que estemos así, que por fin estemos así, cuando no hace ni una hora que por poco me tiras un pisapapeles a la cabeza.

- Bueno, es que a veces tienes tu punto.

- Gracias – le sonrió, con esa chulería que la volvía loca, y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo - ¡Ya estás lista para otro! ¿No ves que yo aún no me he recuperado? – le dijo en tono dramático.

- Yo no te he pedido que hagas nada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y entonces...? – la pregunta de House encontró respuesta cuando Cuddy descendió por el cuerpo del médico dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a la zona más sensible. Lo que consiguió, fue que House pegara aún más la cabeza a la almohada y comenzara a susurrar incoherencias.

Después de aquello, ambos se preguntaban qué habían hecho, ambos se preguntaban por qué coño no lo habían hecho antes, y sobre todo, ambos dejaron de preguntarse si era lo correcto. En especial, cuando en las noches siguientes, hubo tantas situaciones que analizar.


End file.
